An Uchiha Baby is born!
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: odd title, couldn't think of a good one. It's the sequel to Trapped in the Mountains! Read or you die.
1. Chapter 1

Shukaku: I'm back and so are our two favorite Ninja.

Sasuke: You are so going to pay for this.

Shukaku: Shut up and go take care of Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Recap**

_A medic Nin approached the boys with two __clipboards;__ he was smiling which meant good news._

_"Well, you both check out just fine, aside from a few bruises and __scratches__ anyway." Both boys gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, and Naruto's pregnant," The blond went pale and fainted against Sasuke who was too shocked to even speak._

**1 month later**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on his bed, even after a month he still couldn't believe that Naruto was pregnant. _'At least I get to revive the clan,'_ He thought as he fell back against the black silk covers. Naruto now lived with him in the Uchiha Mansion and it was hell, he was so demanding! He felt movement near his fingertips and flipped over onto his belly, smiling as a blond head emerged from under the blanket.

"Sasuke, what time is it?" He mumbled turning onto his side to face him.

"It's about one in the afternoon, Naru-chan," The blond groaned and buried is face in the pillows. "Hn, I'll get you something to eat," Sasuke got up and left the room with a small sigh. He'd been sighing a lot lately.

_'Surprise, Sasuke-kun, I'm back!' _The raven slapped his forehead and groaned loudly.

_'What do you want, Resse-chan?' _She'd left him in peace for a month but now she was back to torture him!

_'If I were you I'd get Naruto some cheese and pickles.'_

_'Why should I?'_ He heard her giggle and grew annoyed. _'Resse-chan, answer me already!'_

_'3….2…1…'_

"SASUKE, I WANT SOME CHEESE AND PICKLES!" Naruto shouted making him fall over in surprise. Sasuke sighed and made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by a few of the family chefs.

"Get me cheese and pickles," They gave him a weird look. "Naruto wants it not me," They nodded and scrambled to put a plate together for their masters blond lover. They handed him the plate and he made his way back upstairs, he was greeted by Naruto's whining. "Naruto, stop complaining, I got your food."

"Took you long enough," He puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke chuckled as he handed him the plate and sat down.

"How do you feel today?"

"Not better than yesterday or the day before," He grumbled eating a pickle.

"It'll get better soon, Naru-chan, I promise." He gave a weak smile.

_'He'll get better but he'll also get fatter!' _Resse-chan squealed in delight. Sasuke ignored her and looked at his lover.

"Naruto, are you done eating?" The blond didn't answer. "Naruto-"

"Yes, I'm done now shut up!" He shouted. Sasuke groaned loudly, he was having mood swings again. The raven got the plate and set it outside the room before lying down next to the blond.

**5 hours later**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of someone whispering his name. Annoyed he lifted his head and stared into the darkness, nearly screaming when he saw who it was. Uchiha Itachi stood at his bed side, surprisingly the Sharingan wasn't activated and he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki robe which shocked him.

"Be quiet, brother, and come with me," Itachi turned on heel and began to leave, Sasuke followed silently. Itachi led him to his old study room; it had been untouched since he left.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?!" Sasuke hissed at his brother.

"I got word about the fox child being pregnant and came to see if it was true. I knew you liked him but this is too much, little brother, who knows what will come of this union? Your child could pose a danger to the village-"

"I don't care, I'll do everything I can to keep the child's power in check, maybe even seal his chakra if I have to!" Itachi saw that his brother was serious and sighed.

"You'll need my help, Sasuke; Naruto will be weak after giving birth and won't be of much help to you."

"How can you help? You're a rouge Nin and don't belong to Konoha anymore."

"Lady Tsunade is giving me a second chance, helping you and your lover is just one of my many tasks that I've been assigned to."

"I don't trust you but if Tsunade is giving you a second chance then I have nothing to say about you being here. You know where your room is so leave and don't bother me, I'll tell Naruto you are here so you don't scare him half to death."

"Then good night, brother," Itachi got up and left. Sasuke sighed as he too left; he almost regretted doing so when he heard Naruto.

"SASUKE, I WANT COOKIES, RAMEN, PICKLES AND CHEESE!" The raven groaned as he once again headed to the kitchen. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

* * *

Shukaku: Yes, I know it was short, most chapters in this story will be short due to the fact that I am writing them in class when I should be working.

Sasuke: Work on it at home, not at school.

Shukaku: Shut up, Sasuke! Anyway plz R&R and send idea's for the name of Naruto's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Shukaku: Short chapter again, just bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was now two months pregnant, he was getting a slight bulge in his belly and Sasuke was quite proud though Itachi sometimes had to remind him that he still had a while until he could be _that _proud.

"Naru-chan, I have something I need to tell you," Sasuke sighed. "I've been getting extra help with caring for you."

"Yeah, I know from the house servant's right?" A sweat drop appeared on the raven's head.

"No, I mean help from my brother Itachi," Naruto gave him a shocked look. "Tsunade gave him the task of helping us until you've given birth."

"Grandma Tsunade told him he could return?" Sasuke nodded sharply. "As long as he doesn't try anything funny than I won't complain."

"Good, because I was getting tired of hiding him from you," As if on cue Itachi himself entered the room, Naruto put on a brave face but both Uchiha's could tell he was scared.

"Allow me to make a suggestion, brother, why don't you and Naruto go out for the day?" Itachi inquired. The blond teen immediately began to beg his lover if they could go out.

"It has been a while since we've been out so I guess we could."

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Sighing, the younger Uchiha dressed and headed downstairs where Naruto was basically jumping up and down.

"Calm down or we won't go," He warned making the blond stop. "Now we can go."

**In the village**

Sasuke sighed loudly in annoyance, it was about noon and they'd done nothing but get congratulated by their fellow ninja.

"Sasuke, I'm tired and hungry," Naruto whined.

"You wanted to come out here so we are not going home yet." The blond groaned but perked up when he spotted the familiar pink hair of Sakura.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you Naruto, how are you?" She'd found out about the couple a while back, she'd taken in quite well. Ino would have gone insane if not for Shikamaru and Choji. "Ino wanted me to give these to you," She handed Naruto some white lilies and roses.

"Tell her thanks," He smiled and held them to his chest. "Ne, Sasuke, now we have to go home."

"Okay, you win this time, see you later Sakura." The two teens turned around and headed back to the Uchiha Mansion.

**That night**

Naruto began to complain when he was told to eat downstairs like a normal person; it took both brothers to convince him to go downstairs.

"You have to eat some healthy food, Naruto," Itachi sighed when the blond pushed his plate away. "It's not good for you or the baby if you keep eating junk food and ramen."

"Fine, just stop nagging," The elder Uchiha ignored him and ate. The three ate in silence, Sasuke finished first and headed upstairs to bed, he'd been tired all day. "What's wrong with him?"

"Who knows? Whatever it is, he'll get over it soon enough." Itachi finished and headed out, he was helping at the Academy. Naruto sighed as he finished his meal and went upstairs to join Sasuke in bed.

* * *

Shukaku: the next few chapters should be longer. Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Shukaku: I know chapter 2 was short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on these chapters during school so I am not getting much done.

Sasuke: Stop with the excuses, you are making short chapters on purpose!

Shukaku: Am not! Go help Naruto, his bell is getting big.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

At three months pregnant Naruto was not a happy ninja. Everything bugged him and he was having constant mood swings, Sasuke got so scared at one point that he locked himself in his study for a good two hours before Itachi picked the lock and dragged him out; Naruto then went off on both Uchihas.

"He's worse than a normal pregnant woman," Itachi chuckled. The Uchiha boys were in his study; Naruto had gone into a very scary mood and had chased them into the room which was locked.

"Where is Iruka-sensei when you need him?" There was a long silence between the two boys.

"You don't want to know, Sasuke, you don't want to know." Sasuke's eye twitched as a rather disturbing image appeared in his mind. "Think he's calmed down yet?"

"Well I don't hear him screaming so I guess he calmed down." The two brothers opened the door and peeked out, no sign of Naruto. "It's all clear, let's go," The boys stepped out of the room and jumped when they heard a loud crash.

"Tell me he didn't break something?" Itachi groaned loudly. They raced to the front of the house only to find Hinata on the ground picking up pieces of shattered china.

"Hinata, what happened?" Sasuke dropped to his knee's and helped clean up.

"I tripped and dropped the plate I had. I promised Naruto that I'd bake him some brownies."

"Where are the brownies anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto already at them, I was just on my way out." They finished cleaning and Hinata left.

"Seems like your little fox is starting to become very sly when it comes to junk food," Itachi said with a slight smirk.

"Just proves how desperate he is for sweets and such," Sasuke grunted.

**Next day**

Naruto and Sasuke were once again out for the day, they'd passed their fellow Chunin and some of them had given the blond gifts which Sasuke had been forced to carry.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you think Grandma Tsunade could tell us the sex of the baby?" The Uchiha stopped in his tracks.

"Ask me in two months, Naru-chan, Tsunade-sama doesn't have time for that right now." The blond sighed, he was right the fifth Hokage would be busy for the next two months. They continued walking and bumped into Rock Lee.

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, it is good to see you again," He said with a smile. Behind him Gaara wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest.

"Nice to see you too, Lee," Naruto gave his usual closed eyed grin. "But what's Gaara doing here?"

"Have you not heard? Gaara and I are dating now," Both teens gave him a shocked look.

_'Wow, first they are mortal enemies and next they are love birds,' _Resse-chan snickered.

_'Keep quiet,'_ Sasuke snapped. "How long have you been dating?"

"About four months now," Gaara answered in his usual low voice.

"Cool, we'll see you around, it's time we head home," Naruto waved and turned around. Both boys headed back to the Uchiha Mansion and were greeted by Iruka and Kakashi. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi, Itachi and I were discussing the potential of a few choice students in my class," He answered.

"Okay, well we're headed upstairs. If you can ask one of the chefs to bring me some cheese and pickles would ya?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. They nodded and the two teens went upstairs, Sasuke really doubted that they were discussing anything with Itachi.

"Naru-chan, you've become quite popular around the village," Sasuke chuckled as he placed the gifts in the corner of the room.

"I know, but it's a bit too much ya know? They're all just making a fuss because I'm pregnant," The blond teen lay down in bed and closed his eyes. The raven sighed and answered the door when one of the servants knocked; he took the plate and nodded to the woman who bowed before leaving.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, for now just take care of yourself and the baby." The blue eyed boy gave a weak smile and ate his food. Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's stomach and smiled, Clan Uchiha was going to be rebuilt through his child. _'And if Itachi would find himself someone we could both rebuild the clan.'_

"What are we going to name the baby?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Daisuke if it's a boy and Rin if it's a girl," They would have to think of names later.

* * *

Shukaku: Okay still short, hopefully chapter four is longer if not I am so sorry. Email me if you have a name for the baby, male of female names. Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Shukaku: Chapter four should be longer, most chapters will be semi short I am afraid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……. But Sasuke does.

* * *

Sasuke was in a very cheery mood the next month, but everyone in the mansion could tell that Naruto's pregnancy was stressing their master out; Itachi had been the first to notice. The young Uchiha was sometimes found in the front rooms muttering to himself, usually about Naruto's pregnancy.

"Sasuke, can I speak with you?" Itachi asked after about a week of observing his younger brother. The raven haired teen kissed Naruto and followed Itachi to their childhood playroom. "You need to stop worrying about the pregnancy, it'll be fine."

"How do you know?! He's male; he shouldn't be pregnant in the first place!"

"Kyuubi is also male but he reproduces like any female; the fox is the reason that Naruto is pregnant." Itachi thought for a moment. "Once the child is born, Kyuubi will be released in a human form, he will have a chance at having his own child later. Naruto's baby is an Uchiha; no one can argue with that not even you."

"Right and Uchiha's are the strongest, the pregnancy will go fine." Sasuke thanked his brother and left. Itachi sighed and leaned back in his chair, four more months and Kyuubi would finally return.

_'That's four months of torture to me,' _He thought with a soft growl.

_'Itachi-kun, you like Kyuubi?' _A voice asked. The elder Uchiha sat up and looked around; there was no one to be seen.

_'Who are you?'_

_'I'm Lena, the voice in your head. My friend Resse-chan is in your little brothers head and my other friend should be here shortly.'_

_'What do you want, Lena?' _Images flooded his mind and he quickly became hard. _'WHAT WAS THAT?!'_

_'Images of your deepest desires ya horny Uchiha,' _He heard her giggle and blushed, she knew he wanted Kyuubi for himself.

_'Leave me alone, Lena, I need to sleep,' _the voice left and Itachi stalked off to his room.

**That night**

Itachi couldn't sleep and the images that Lena had shown him were still fresh in his mind. _'I need fresh air,' _He got up and walked through the mansion but stopped in front of his brother's room. Smirking, the elder Uchiha entered the room and crept towards the bed, his eyes softening ever so slightly when he looked down at Naruto. As usual the blond was sprawled out, the covers tangled with his legs and his belly sticking out. _'Kyuubi,' _Itachi gently touched the bulge of Naruto's stomach, the seal glowed softly making him smile; the fox knew he was there.

"Four more months, Kyuubi, and you'll be mine forever." He snatched his hand back when the blond made a soft sound; the fox was becoming restless now. _'I'll be back tomorrow.'_

**Inner Naruto (not like Sakura)**

Kyuubi growled, the kit had disturbed his moment with Itachi.

_'Yes, four more months and I'll finally be __free,' _He chuckled darkly as thoughts of Itachi ran through his mind.

**Morning**

Sasuke groaned loudly when Naruto attempted to wake him, he had been out late the other night on a mission.

"Naruto, stop it! I need some sleep." He ground out. The blond stopped and pouted, Sasuke turned his head so one eye was showing and he looked up at his lover. Naruto was giving him his huge puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip had been pushed out and he looked like he was about to cry. _'Must resist puppy dog eyes,' _the raven gave in and reached a hand out towards Naruto.

"You don't look so good, Sasuke-kun," He whispered as he was pulled down.

"I'll be fine as long as I get some sleep."

_'Yeah and some ass,' _Resse-chan snickered.

_'Shut up…… I've been deprived!' _Resse-chan burst out laughing as she left. The Uchiha kissed the younger teen who eagerly kissed back; Sasuke tunneled his fingers through the mess of blond hair and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered as the raven pressed his knee lightly against him. Sasuke eagerly plunged a hand down the blonde's boxers and wrapped his cold fingers around the nearly erect member. Both teens gave a startled cry when the door slammed open and Itachi strode in.

"Hey, love birds, get up already enough sleeping." The elder Uchiha poked his little brother in the side causing him to give a loud cry, release Naruto and jump into the air.

"QUIT DOING THAT, ITACHI! You know I don't like it!"

"That's why I do it, to annoy the hell out of you," They glared at each other and fell over when Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Let's….. Go eat breakfast."

**Afternoon**

Naruto yawned and stretched as he shuffled into the bedroom; he'd just taken a relaxing bath and felt great!

_'Naru-kit, how are you feeling?' _Kyuubi asked.

_'Tired and big, this kid is going to have us running around all day.' _He laughed a little.

_'Count me out, I'm gonna __lie__ around and watch. Maybe I should get a video camera?'_

_'What are you talking about, Kyuubi?'_

_'Once your kid is born I'll be released in a human form, though my chakra will stay with you.'_

_'Oh, okay….. I'm hungry,' _The blond made his way downstairs and found Itachi stretched out on a couch. Shrugging he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a container of ice cream; he plopped down on a chair and giggled as he dug in. With Sasuke gone for the afternoon he could eat all the junk food he wanted, a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder making him scream.

"My brother may be out for the time being but that doesn't mean you can eat what you want, Naru-chan," Itachi took the ice cream from the blond.

_'Give it back!' _Kyuubi whined entering the Uchiha's mind. _'I want the ice cream, Itachi,' _the elder gave in and handed it back to the blond who gave him a goofy grin and began to eat again.

_'Kyuubi, no more junk food,' _He scolded the fox.

_'Fine, this is the last time I promise,' _Itachi knew better than to trust Kyuubi's word.

**That Night**

Sasuke returned late and immediately went to bed, exhausted from the long mission, Naruto followed soon after.

_'Better go see Kyuubi before he becomes too restless,' _Itachi thought as he silently crept out of his room. With a slight smirk he entered Sasuke's room and slipped to the bedside, smiling as he softly touched Naruto's belly.

_'Can you wait four months, Itachi?' _Kyuubi asked quietly.

_'Maybe, but I may go insane just waiting.'_

_'Just like Sasuke, he nearly went insane locked in that cabin with Naru-kit!' _The fox yawned. _'I need to rest, this baby is taking a toll on my too.'_

_'Rest well, Kyuubi,' _Itachi stepped back and left the room.

_'Itachi-kun, quit being a perverted bastard,' _Lena snickered.

_'I can if I want, now leave-__' _He closed his eyes and nearly fainted when she showed him more images. _'ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME OUT OF MY MIND?!'_

_'Yup, that's my job for now,' _The Uchiha groaned as he slowly made his way to his room. He collapsed onto this bed and forced himself to sleep though he didn't get much of it, thanks to Lena.

* * *

Shukaku: I am so evil to Itachi and Sasuke. Anyway plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shukaku: If you are wondering I am the voice in Itachi's head. I need names, male or female for another voice. Tell me if you think the baby is gonna be male or female and I need names for another baby cuz someone else is pregnant……

Sasuke: I swear the voice's in your heads run in the family cause now Itachi has one!

Itachi: Shut up or I'll poke you and send Kisame after you.

Sasuke: -hides in a corner-

Shukaku: Ok….. Let's continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the voices, but not Resse-chan, she owns me.

* * *

At five months pregnant Naruto was becoming very lazy and Itachi was getting rather edgy. _'Itachi-kun, please get your mind out of the gutter.'_

"Shut up, Lena, it's your fault," He growled aloud. Sasuke had been passing by at that exact moment and stopped to listen to his brother.

_'I'm just showing you what you're thinking is all.'_

"Just leave me alone already."

"Itachi, who are you talking to?" Sasuke finally asked stepping into the room.

"Shut up and get out!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay, if you wanted me to leave you should have asked." The young Uchiha slipped away leaving Itachi to talk to himself.

**That Afternoon**

Sasuke walked downstairs and smirked upon seeing his brother fast asleep on the couch. _'Pay back time,' _He dashed to his room and returned with a bottle of pink nail polish. Itachi had removed the old coat because it was beginning to peel and had fallen asleep before he could repaint them. Sasuke got an evil look on his face and carefully painted his brothers nails, snickering as he left taking the bottle with him.

**An hour later**

Itachi yawned and stretched as he ran a hand through his hair, he stopped almost immediately and looked at his nails; they were hot pink!

_'Who in their right mind would-__'_ He hissed loudly and narrowed his eyes. "SASUKE!!!" He was in the youngers room in a split second, the Sharingan activated.

"What's going on?" Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him so close their noses almost touched.

"Why the hell did you pain my nails _pink_?!" He cringed at the word, he hated the color pink.

"Sorry I didn't see the purple polish."

"Yeah right," He said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "It was sitting on the table you idiot."

"Wasn't looking," Itachi growled and released him; he would have his revenge some other time. The elder Uchiha muttered to himself as he stalked back downstairs to remove the ugly pink nail polish, catching the conversation of two maids along the way.

"Master Itachi has gotten very moody lately," The first one whispered.

"You don't think he's pregnant do you?" Itachi's ears began to burn.

"Who's the father then?"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" The two maids quickly bowed to him.

"Sorry, Itachi-sama," They said before leaving.

_'Wow, Itachi-kun, I wouldn't be surprised if they start a rumor now,' _Lena snorted.

"Shut up, Lena, it's all your fault."

_'You're so nice, blaming it on the voice. Horny bastard,' _She said sarcastically.

"I said: shut up, Lena!"

"Itachi, quit talking to yourself!" Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto appeared at the stairs.

"Get the voice in my head to leave me alone then," He glared at his brother.

"Wait, you have a voice too?" He put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing but it didn't work. "Good luck with her, she'll drive you insane!"

_'Just like I did to you, Sasuke-kun,'_ Resse-chan giggled.

_'Can't you ever leave me alone?'_

_'Nope, now run along chicken butt child.' _Naruto suddenly burst out laughing which made both Uchiha's jump in surprise.

"His…. Nails are pink!" Itachi's face became beet red. Sasuke left quickly with his lover, not wanting to be around when Itachi went on a rampage through the Mansion.

* * *

Shukaku: I know, short chapter I'm sorry. I'm trying to extend the chapters but my attempts are failing. If you have any idea's for chapter six please tell me. Thank you and don't forget to R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shukaku: Here's chapter 6, oh and for some reason this is leaning more towards an ItachixKyuubi fic…. What ever, on with the story. Like Trapped in the Mountains, this story will have maybe 10 chapters I'm afraid.

Sasuke: How come? -whines-

Shukaku: I'm in charge and I said so!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto at six months pregnant was always unhappy about something or another, mostly about the fact that Sasuke kept making him get up and walk. Itachi on the other hand was getting twitchy and very annoyed, jumping at the slightest sounds. _'Itachi, you need to calm down or something,' _Lena sighed. 

_'Shut up, Lena, I am not in the mood to listen.'_

_'Lena-chan, stop torturing the poor guy,' _A new voice laughed.

_'Who are you?'_

_'I'm Resse-chan, the voice belonging to Sasuke,' _Itachi groaned, what did she want? _'So, Lena, how are you?'_

_'Good, and being Itachi's voice is fun!'_

_'What are you two talking about?' _A male voice asked.

_'Oh, Ellie-kun, so glad you could join us,' _the girls said.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ANOTHER ONE!?" Itachi shouted loudly.

_'Hey, who do you think is kinkiest in bed?' _Lena asked curiously.

_'I have fifty on Sasuke! Gotta love the handcuffs,' _Resse-chan cheered.

_'And I have a hundred on Itachi,' _Lena snickered.

_'You can leave me out of this for now,' _Ellie chuckled. _'Who has the biggest dick?'_

_'Okay, we can stop right there,' _Itachi said his face red. The three voices left with a group laugh leaving the Uchiha by himself but even more twitchy.

**Inner Naruto**

Kyuubi was rudely awoken by a loud shout in his ear.

_'Who dares wake me up?!'_

_'Only a harmless voice named Ellie,' _Kyuubi growled lowly, he'd heard about the voices in the Uchiha boys' heads and he sure as hell didn't want one.

_'Go away, Ellie, I do not wish to speak with you or listen to you.'_

_'Too bad, Kyuubi, 'cause I'm not leaving,' _Ellie showed the fox a very hot, sexy image of Itachi and left before he could be yelled at.

**That afternoon**

"Naruto, let's go see Tsunade," Sasuke said. The blond looked up with a grin, they were supposed to have seen her last month but she had been called away to the Land of Wind for a meeting with the Kazekage.

"Okay, let's go then," Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and they headed for the Hokage's office. "Hey, Grandma, been a while since I've been here."

"It has and you are getting big," The blond laughed a little and placed a hand on his belly. "If you've come to find out the sex of the baby then you are out of luck." The two boys groaned. "But I can tell you that you have about two months left until it's time for you to give birth." The two boys nodded. "I'll see you in two months then."

The teens bowed before heading home, running into Lee along the way.

"Hi, Lee, what's up?" Naruto grinned at him. "Huh, where's Gaara at?"

"He was called away on business for the week," He answered.

"Say hi for us when he returns," He nodded and watched the two boys leave.

_'Is it just me or did Lee look a little round?' _Resse-chan asked curiously.

_'I noticed it as well,' _Sasuke smirked. _'Looks like Gaara's been busy,' _the woman nodded and left when they were home.

"Sasuke-kun, can I have ramen today?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah, you can have ramen since you've been good the past few weeks," The blond cheered and headed for the dining room. _'Just two more months, Sasuke, two more months.' _

**That night**

Resse-chan, Ellie and Lena all met up that night for a conversation.

_"What are we going to do?" Lena muttered her __almond__ eyes half lidded. "Two more months and Naru-chan will give __birth;__ I was hoping to torture Itachi a little more."_

_"Stop your whining, Lena," Ellie snapped.__ "The big question is how will Kyuubi get a human form?"_

_"Easy, he's been within Naruto for so long that he could easily change forms."_

_"Explain that again," Lena hissed._

_"Kyuubi has been in Naruto's body for so long that he himself already has a human form."_

_"Oh, okay…… Can we torture the kid when it's older?" Lena giggled, Ellie grinned at the thought._

_"Sure, why not?" The other two high-fived. The group was interrupted by the sudden __presence__ of Itachi's chakra. "We'll talk again some other time," They split and Resse-chan smirked to herself. 'He's getting very edgy.'_

Itachi's fingers twitched as he reached towards Naruto's belly and lightly placed a hand on the bulge.

_'Kyuubi, are you awake?' _He asked the fox.

_'Yes, but barely, I am very tired today,' _He yawned loudly. _'This kid is taking a lot of my energy.'_

_'Only two more months, Kyuubi, and then you'll be free from Naruto and the baby.'_

_'I can't wait, but for now I must rest,' _Itachi removed his hand and left so Kyuubi could sleep.

**Next day**

Morning found Naruto soaking in a bath and Sasuke preparing for another mission, he'd been called upon earlier as well so he was already worn out.

"Ne, Sasu-kun, you know we have to start buying stuff right?"

"I know some of the maids are working on that as we speak. Everyone in the house thinks it is a boy, Shikamaru thinks it is a girl because of how big and annoying you're getting." He laughed a little at that.

"I think it is a boy too," He smiled. "Hand me a towel please," The raven gave him the towel and kissed him softly before leaving. "I love you, Sasuke," He murmured to himself as he got out and dried off.

* * *

Shukaku: End chapter 6! Sasuke sure goes on a lot of missions don't ya think? Oh and as to why I had the voices words in Italics... I have no idea, it's just annoying going back and forth between the normal style and italics okay? 

Sasuke: No more missions, I'm tired!

Shukaku & Itachi: Suck it up!

Shukaku: Anyway, plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Shukaku: Alright, last chance to give names for the baby before chapter 8.

Sasuke: Finally, one more month!

Shukaku:…… Let's continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just one of the voices; the other two belong to Resse-sempai.

* * *

Sasuke returned late, he limped into the Mansion and past the front room. "Naruto will have a heart attack if he sees you like that," Itachi said placing his book on the arm of the chair. The raven looked down at himself and frowned, he was caked in blood and mud; he was also soaking wet. "Get yourself cleaned up, I'll send one of the house servants up to bandage you when you're ready." Sasuke nodded and limped upstairs to his room, his bare feet barely making a sound on the tile floor.

He turned the shower on, peeled his torn clothes off, and hopped in, hissing as the hot water hit his wounds. The young Uchiha eventually relaxed and slumped back against the wall allowing the water to run down the front of his body.

_'All these missions are annoying, especially since they are mostly A ranked.' _He sighed and began to clean off, cleaning the shower so the maids didn't have a fit in the morning. Sasuke stepped out and gasped when he came face to face with Naruto who looked half asleep.

"Sasuke-kun, I was worried, you were gone for a long time," He hugged his lover and murmured something he didn't quite catch.

"I love you, Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered. The blond teen smiled sleepily and shuffled back to bed. The Uchiha followed and pulled on a pair of boxers just as a maid entered the room and ushered him back into the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun, be careful on your missions," She scolded softly smacking his head. The maid was young, only about 23; her chestnut hair fell to her waist in soft waves. She had tanned skin and full lips, she was about a few inches taller than Sasuke which annoyed him a little but he didn't complain. She'd had a baby not too long ago and her chest was huge!

_'Please don't let her squish me into her chest again,' _He prayed silently. The woman's name was Yuko; she was the only maid in the Mansion besides his old caretaker who was allowed to call him Sasuke-kun. He'd known her since he was a child, they'd become very good friends and were almost like siblings now.

"I'm surprised Naruto hasn't woken up and had a panic attack yet," She chuckled as she began to bandage his wounds. "While I was on bed rest I was worrying a lot about you two, Kayko calmed me down because it wasn't good for Taka."

"Speaking of Taka how is he?"

"He's a handful and he's always hungry," Sasuke could see the dark bruises under her eyes. "It is a good thing that I have Rei to help me out, she's a life saver." Rei was another of Sasuke's childhood friends; they'd met after he snuck out of the house one night. She worked in the Mansion but she was usually off babysitting or something.

"Can I count on you to help Naruto and I after the baby is born?" He whispered.

"Of course you can," She smiled and finished tending his wounds. "Good night, Sasuke-kun," She hugged him to her. The raven struggled for air.

"Yuko, -gasp- I can't –gasp- breathe!" She released him with a slight blush.

"Oops, I keep forgetting about that. Well, good night," She left and Sasuke sighed as he shut the lights off and slipped into bed next to Naruto.

"Sweet dreams, Naru-chan," He whispered as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Morning**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around; Naruto was already up and most likely downstairs eating. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, becoming alert when he realized the sun was already up. _'What time is it?' _He grabbed the clock from his bedside and cursed, it was nearly noon. His head snapped up when the door creaked open and Naruto waddled in, God Sasuke loved that.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," He smiled softly as he sat down next to him.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" He asked yawning loudly.

"We thought it best that you get some rest, you've been working hard and deserve it, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Naruto, you're the best."

"You also have the day off, Baa-chan said so."

"Wow, she actually has a heart after all," The blond got up and the raven got out of bed, stretching as he walked to the giant oak dresser. He pulled on some jeans and a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, being mindful of his wounds.

"What are we going to do today?" He laced his fingers with Sasuke's as they walked out of the room.

"I don't feel like doing anything so let's just stay home," The blond nodded as they descended the stairs. Sasuke was surprised to find that Itachi was not in the Mansion, he never left for the Academy before noon.

_'Maybe he is off releasing his sexual frustration on some innocent guy,' _Resse-chan said in a bored voice. Sasuke ignored her but he knew it wouldn't work, if he ignored her she would just continue to pester him.

"I need to sit down," Naruto groaned once they were downstairs. The raven helped his pregnant lover to the front room and sat down with him. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Sasu-kun."

"One more month, Naruto, one more month and then we'll have a baby." The blond sighed and rested his head in Sasuke's lap; the raven began to pet his hair, smoothing it back slightly.

_'Sasuke, Naruto is seven months pregnant and you are thinking about fucking him? You Uchiha's really are horny bastards,' _Resse-chan said in a slightly disgusted voice.

_'I haven't had sex in seven months so what do you expect?' _She was silent. Naruto sighed softly and allowed his eyes to close; Sasuke was beginning to nod off as he continued to stroke the blonde's hair.

**Tsunade's Office**

Two people from the council stood before the Fifth, both had serious expressions on their faces.

"Lady Tsunade, are you aware that the demon fox will be released when Naruto gives birth?" The old woman inquired.

"Yes, but he will be quite harmless due to the fact that his chakra will be distributed between Naruto and the baby, leaving very little for himself."

"And what makes you so sure?" The old man grunted.

"I'm not one of the Sannin, not to mention the Hokage, for nothing," She smirked a little.

"We pray that you are correct," They left before she could say another word.

_'I know that I'm right because I can sense Kyuubi weakening by the day,' _Tsunade thought with a long sigh.

**The Mansion**

Sasuke had shifted his body and Naruto now lay between his legs, his head resting on the raven's chest. Itachi returned and blinked at the scene, they were normally at each others throats by now. He made a move towards them but decided against it, Sasuke could wake up at any time and if he was caught near Naruto he would certainly be kicked out of the Mansion.

_'Kyuubi, can you hear me?' _He asked when he got to his room.

_'Barely, where are you anyway?' _His voice was faint.

_'I can't risk going near Naruto, Sasuke is a light sleeper, especially since it's the middle of the day. So I'm up in my room for now.'_

_'Doing what exactly? Jacking off?' _Itachi's face reddened.

_'No, go back to sleep,' _the fox muttered something and fell asleep again.

**Downstairs**

Sasuke flung an arm over his eyes as the late afternoon sun spilled into the Mansion, he groaned when something pressed against his groin. He tried to move his legs but they had gone numb and he couldn't move them.

"What the….?" He moved his arm and looked down to see the reason for the numb feeling. Naruto was leaning heavily on his legs, his belly the main source of the weight on his limbs. "Naruto, I love you so much, I love you more than anything in the world." He murmured softly to the sleeping teen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hungry?" A voice asked.

"No, Baa-chan, should I wake Naruto?"

"Of course, with only a month left he needs to eat some more healthy foods," The woman who had spoken was Yurie, his old caretaker. She was more like a grandma so that's how he thought of her.

"Okay, I'll have him in the dining room soon," Yurie left and Sasuke sighed. "Naru-chan, wake up, Yurie is gonna make you something to eat." The blond stirred and groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Come on, we've been sleeping long enough," Sasuke helped his lover sit up and moved his legs; a painful tingling feeling shot up his legs when he placed his feet on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned seeing the raven flinch slightly.

"Yeah, my legs are a little numb is all," He clenched his jaw as he stood up. The blond stood with a small grunt and waddled alongside the raven as they made their way to the dining room.

"Do I have to walk so far, Sasu-kun? My feet really hurt."

"After you eat you can go soak in a bath while I take a relaxing shower."

"Why don't you bathe with me?"

"I don't want to get blood in the water, Naruto," The blond nodded understandingly. They arrived in the dining room and found that Yurie had prepared what looked like a feast for Naruto. Sasuke's eye twitched, that was too much for even the blond, sure his apatite had increased due to the pregnancy but he'd never be able to eat all that.

"Yurie-san is being very generous today," Naruto giggled as he waddled as fast as he could to the table. It took awhile but both boys eventually finished off Yurie's food and went upstairs. Sasuke turned the water on, stripped down, peeled away the bandages and got into the shower.

**20 minutes later**

Sasuke sighed as he dried himself off and went to fix his hair. His eyes widened and he immediately ran out into the hall, a towel wrapped around his pale waist.

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" He stormed into the elder's room and glared at his brother.

"Nice hair, Sasuke," He snickered. The raven's hair was hot pink, the same color he'd painted Itachi's nails two months ago.

"It's temporary right?" His eye twitched.

"I'm not that heartless, brother," He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's temporary."

"It had better be," The young Uchiha stormed out of the room, got dressed and slipped into bed with an already sleeping Naruto.

* * *

Shukaku: Yay, my attempts at a longer chapter finally paid off!

Sasuke: I hate you.

Shukaku: Shut up and take care of the dobe. Plz R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Shukaku: Finally chapter 8! Let's get this started!

Naruto: Yes!

Shukaku:…. Okay whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the baby.

* * *

Naruto was now in the hospital with three weeks to go until the baby arrived. Yuko was taking a break to help the teen while caring for little Taka. She taught both teens how to care for a baby using Taka who took a liking to the boys.

"How are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she entered the room.

"Good but time is going by way too slow," Naruto huffed.

"Don't worry, it'll go by much faster once you stop complaining, besides you have a visitor." Lee and Gaara entered the room, the Leaf Nin had his hands placed protectively over his stomach.

"Hell, Naruto, you are doing well?" Lee asked earning a nod. "That is good to hear, I on the other hand…." He sighed and rubbed his slightly bulging belly.

"Ha ha, so you're pregnant too?" He nodded and smiled at Gaara who gave a quick grin.

"Well we have to go, we'll come again next week," Gaara said softly as they left. Sasuke mumbled something and rested his head by Naruto's side, exauhasted from staying up worrying about the things to come.

_'Rest now, Sasu-kun, you definitely need it,' _The baby suddenly kicked his belly hard enough to make him gasp. The gasp made the raven jump up, his eyes blood shot as he pulled a kunai. "Calm down and put that away you idiot!" He hissed.

"Why'd you gasp? Is the baby coming already?"

"No, the baby just kicked me hard is all and it surprised me," He smiled softly. "Do you want to feel?" Sasuke sat down and pressed his cheek to Naruto's belly. He jumped back in surprise when the baby kicked him hard, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Not even born yet and already this kid has a hard hit," He chuckled sitting back down.

_'I can already tell that your kid is gonna be a rebel,' _Resse-chan laughed.

_'Who knows? You might be right, Resse-chan,' _She was so surprised that she couldn't speak.

**That Night**

Itachi entered the hospital but Tsunade stopped him before he could get to Naruto's room.

"If you've come to speak with Kyuubi then you're out of luck, he's gone into a deep sleep and won't wake until Naruto gives birth."

"Then I'll come back when it's time," With that said the elder Uchiha left.

**A week later**

Naruto had survived the first week now he only had two left but it was talking its toll on him. He was always tired and barely ate, though at times he ate a lot.

"Naru-chan, wake up, Tsunade says you should walk for a little so your muscles don't get too stiff," Sasuke said softly. "Sakura's here too, now wake up," The blond groaned and finally opened his eyes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how are you?" He asked sleepily.

"A lot better than you," She laughed lightly. "Come for a walk with me and Sasuke," They helped the teen up and walked with him in the gardens. "I've moved on now and found myself a new guy."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked curiously.

"His name is Kain, he became an Anbu at 13."

"He's only been an Anbu for about two years right?" Sasuke inquired; Sakura nodded.

"I hope you'll be happy with him," Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks, Naruto, same goes for you," He nodded and held hands with Sasuke.

**The next week**

With less than a week left Naruto refused to get out of bed. The bruise on Sasuke's face was gone but he still flinched at the thought of touching his dobe's belly now. Lee came to visit with Sakura every other day, he was usually busy traveling wit Gaara though.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked when Lee came alone.

"Oh, she is spening the day with Kain, she said she will come by tomorrow." Naruto nodded and sighed a little. "My baby will be a Leaf Ninja even though Gaara is from Sand, he may step down as Kazekage."

"Even though you're pregnant he shouldn't step down," Sasuke grumbled.

"I agree but it will be his choice, Kankuro would be Kazekage if he stepped down."

"It's like everyone in his family will be Kazekage," Naruto laughed trying to lighten the mood a little. "Say hi to Gaara for us when he gets back okay?" He nodded and left.

_'If I had to bet, I'd say that Sakura and __Kain__ are doing it in bed.' _Resse-chan snickered. Sasuke almost became sick at the thought of that pink haired kunochi getting laid.

_'Don't ever say that again,' _He snapped shuddering slightly.

_'Okay, you got it chicken butt,' _She left before he could blow a fuse.

**A week later**

Naruto's due date had come, at eight months and three weeks it was time to deliver the baby. Sasuke held the blonde's hand as the Medic Core prepared for the C-section, Kiba was in the room with them; video camera in hand. All their friends were in the waiting room, excite about the birth of Naruto's baby.

"Naruto, smile for the camera," The blond cracked his eyes open and turned his head away.

"Get that away from me," He groaned from under the breathing mask.

"Kiba, don't make him more or anything, we're going to go in now," Tsunade snapped making the Inuzuka boy back away and film from the sidelines. The Hokage slowly sliced into Naruto's belly, Sasuke held his breath and Naruto squeezed his hand. It wasn't long before Tsunade pulled out the baby who began to wail as they cleared it's air ways; Sasuke let his held breath out. "It's a boy!"

"Let's hope he's not like Naruto," Kiba grinned as he turned the camera on the baby.

"You did good, love, very good," Sasuke kissed the blond on the cheek and wiped his eyes.

"The baby is still too small to be taken home, we'll keep him here for another month," Said a medic as they began to close the cut.

"Okay, and what about Naruto?"

"He can go home in a few days, we just need to make sure the insision doesn't get infected," He replied.

"What's his name?" Tsunade asked.

"Daisuke, Daisuke Uzumaki Uchiha," Naruto whispered.

"Hey, Sasuke, tell everyone his name," Kiba had turned the camera on him.

"His name is Uchiha Daisuke," He stated proudly.

**Later**

Itachi approached Tsunade just as she was leaving Naruto's room, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Give Kyuubi a few days he's still sleeping," She sighed before he could even open his mouth. "The baby took more chakra than he first thought so he needs to rest a bit more."

"…. Fine," Itachi once again left.

**1 month later**

Naruto and Sasuke smiled as they left the hospital, baby Daisuke sleeping in the blonde's arms.

"Good luck you two," Ino said softly giving them a thumbs up.

"Hope he makes the village proud when he grows up," Kiba smirked.

"He'll make a great Shinobi, just like his parents," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, maybe we can visit sometime?" They smiled at Sakura and Kain who had an arm around her waist.

"Best of luck to you both," Lee smiled and scolded Gaara when he nipped his neck. The two teens finally made it home and immediately went upstairs to Daisuke in his crib.

_'He looks just like you, __Saskuke__-kun,' _Resse-chan cooed.

_'Thanks, I guess,' _He smiled and kissed Naruto as they went into the next room. The blond suddenly clutched at his stomach and chakra burst from his body. Itachi was instantly in the room, Naruto cried out as a being split from him and collapsed on the floor.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto panted. Itachi gathered the man in his arms and dashed to his room, a sweat drop appeared on the boys' heads.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw that," Sasuke blurted out. Naruto nodded as he was helped up to his feet and slid into bed, wincing at the slight pain in his abdomen.

**That night, Itachi's room**

The man who lay in Itachi's bed groaned, his fingers twitched as his red-ish orange eyes snapped open.

"How do you feel, Kyuubi?" The Uchiha whispered to the Kitsune.

"Like shit," He growled sitting up. Itachi set him in his lap and nuzzled his face against his neck.

"You'll feel much better when I'm through with you," He hissed in a husky voice. In seconds the Uchiha was stripped of his clothes and pinned to the bed by a lustful Kyuubi. "No way, I'm on top, I need to be on top."

"But I wanna be the seme," He whined.

_'Take one for the team, Kyuubi, and be the __uke__,' _Ellie snickered.

"Fine, I'll be on bottom this time," Itachi smiled and flipped him onto his back. He kissed the kitsune and ran his hands possessively over his body, Kyuubi moaned when the Uchiha stroked his member. "Tie me to the bed, Itachi, tie me to the fucking bed!" The black haired man crawled off the bed and returned with a leather rope and handcuffs. "Nice," Was his reply.

He tied Kyuubi to the headboard and handcuffed him as well. He went down on the fox and began to deep throat him, he bucked weakly; he was still pretty weak (A/N: Damn, Itachi). The Uchiha wet his fingers and thrust them into Kyuubi's tight entrance, the fox moaned loudly and flinched from the force.

"Not so hard, Itachi, I'm new to the human thing," The Uchiha gently moved his fingers around and finally hit his sweet spot. He continued to do this until he became bored and pulled his fingers out, he kissed Kyuubi's flat belly before kissing his lips.

"I love you," He murmured teasing him a little with his hard dick. "Do you want me?"

"Y-yes," He groaned desperately pulling at the bonds. Itachi grinned as he wet his member and pushed himself in slowly so as not to hurt Kyuubi who was whimpering beneath him. He shifted his hips a little to get a better position and pushed in fully making the fox gasp. "You Uchiha's have big dicks ya know that?" Itachi smirked as he began to slowly pick up a rhythm, Kyuubi moaned loudly and cried out incoherent words as the Uchiha fucked him senseless. Itachi pumped the fox's neglctied member so they both came. "If I'm pregnant, then I'm gonna kill you," He growled.

"Whatever," He pulled out and lay next to his fox, not bothering with the rope or cuffs since Kyuubi had pulled them off sometime while they were fucking.

**Sasuke's room**

The two teens lay horrified, they'd heard Itachi and Kyuubi from all the way on the other side of the Mansion, they were surprised Daisuke didn't and hadn't woken up.

"And I thought we were loud," Naruto laughed. Sasuke kissed him and turned the lights off.

**Midnight**

Naruto groaned when Daisuke's crying reached his ears, he shook Sasuke who mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Sasu-kun, it's your turn," He said sleepily.

"I did it last time, Naruto, it's Yuko's turn," He growled.

"No, it's your turn now go!" Sasuke hissed lowly and got out of bed, shuffling into the babies room.

"Daisuke, what's the matter?" He lifted him up and held him against his chest, whispering words of comfort to him softly. The baby eventually calmed down and fell back to sleep, Sasuke set him down and put the soft, baby blue blanket over him. "Sleep tight, Daisuke," He slipped back into bed and held Naruto close as he fell asleep.

* * *

Shukaku: Thank you everyone for helping me out with the sequel, your characters will be showing up within the next two chapters and if not they will be in a different story that has to do with Daisuke and the new ninja of Konoha. Until then, R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Shukaku: Hello all, this should be a good chapter just don't hurt me if it's short. I haven't had a lot of time to work on anything due to Color Guard practice/rehearsal.

Sasuke: Admit the truth, Lena-chan; you are just damn lazy –snickers-

Shukaku: Shut up, go take care of Daisuke!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Daisuke and some others are mine.

* * *

**10 years later**

Naruto slipped into Daisuke's room, the sun was barely up but the boy needed to get up, his sister who was two years younger was already up. "Daisuke, time to get up," He shook the boy lightly until he groaned and sat up.

"But it's too early, mom," He murmured rubbing his duel colored eyes.

"Well, Iruka-sensei expects you to be wide awake today," He flipped the lights on and Daisuke got out of bed. "Hurry and get dressed, Yuka-chan has breakfast ready," Naruto left the room and went down to the dining room, unsurprised to find Sasuke already sitting down and waiting.

"Morning, Naru-chan," He kissed the blond with a smile. "Is Daisuke up yet?"

"Yeah, he's up," He laughed. "Unlike his sister of course who throws a fit every time you wake her up." Their daughter, Uchiha Rioko who was just two years younger than Daisuke threw her parents a glare from across the table, it sent a chill down both their spines. "She is going to be just like you, Sasuke."

"That's kind of what I was afraid of," He muttered back.

"Watch it, Daisuke!" A voice growled from the stairs.

"Sorry, Zale-kun, I didn't see you," Both Uchiha boys came down the stairs, Zale looked a lot like Itachi except he had black fox ears and one red eye.

"Uncle Sasuke, Daisuke hit me with the door!" Zale whined running up to the raven.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Calm down you two, I'm sure it was an accident," Sasuke sighed. "Now, sit down and eat your breakfast," The two boys sat down and ate, occasionally bickering about something or another.

"Sasuke, you should get going, I'll make sure the three of them get to the Academy on time." Naruto said after he'd finished eating (A/N: He still eats a lot).

"Okay, see you tonight," He kissed Naruto. "Daisuke, please behave for your mother and Iruka-sensei," He kissed his son on the head. "That goes for you too, Rioko," He kissed her as well. "Zale, behave for Iruka and your parents," He patted his head, ruffling his hair.

"I'll try, Sasuke," He giggled. The man placed his mask on and left.

**Two hours later**

"Daisuke, Rioko, lets go already! Zale quit playing around!" Naruto shouted from the front door. The three kids raced downstairs, pulling their sandals on along the way. The blond smiled as he walked them to the Academy, he was occasionally greeted by his fellow Nin and stopped to chat but the three Uchiha's pulled him away.

"See you later, mom!" Daisuke and Rioko shouted as they raced inside with Zale. Naruto sighed as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Neji.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Neji asked walking up to him. The Hyuuga had stayed single all these years; he wasn't going to continue the side branch since Hinata was once again pregnant with Kiba's baby.

"Nothing really, and what about you? Are you ever going to find yourself a woman?"

"I may but I don't know, Lady Hinata has a male heir to continue to main branch, Lord Hiashi hopes for twins this time so as to continue the side branch."

"I thought that Ken took the Inuzuka name?"

"Her first child, Ken took the name Hyuuga but Kiba has asked that if she has twins that the first bear the name of Inuzuka."

"Oh okay, well I'll talk to you later, I need to get home and make sure Kyuubi and Itachi don't destroy the Mansion." The Hyuuga nodded and Naruto made his way home.

**The Academy**

Daisuke rested his chin on his arm and stared blankly at the front of the room, tuning out what Iruka-sensei was saying. Zale jabbed him in the side and growled at his cousin to pay attention; Daisuke scowled and sat up, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Alright, now partner up and decide on a Jutsu to perform together," The students got up and hurried to sit with their friends. Daisuke looked around for Ken but Zale had already partnered up with him; Zale always did that to him. "Daisuke, go sit with Naoki, he doesn't have a partner," Iruka directed looking up at the Uchiha.

_'Sabaku no Naoki? Creepy Kazekage-sama's kid?' _The boy reluctantly sat down next to Naoki who seemed very shy. "What Jutsu do you want to do?" Daisuke mumbled.

"I don't know any Jutsu really, well only one but it's the clone jutsu, Dad won't teach me any of his jutsu he says I'm too young."

"So you only really know Taijutsu?" Naoki nodded. "We could use this to our advantage," Daisuke whispered to the young boy who nodded enthusiastically.

"Daisuke, Naoki, you're up first," Iruka said. The two boys walked to the front of the room and grinned; the Uchiha made two clones of himself and jumped at Naoki who used his Taijutsu to evade. He pinned Daisuke with his foot and the clones disappeared, "using Ninjutsu and countering with Taijutsu…. You remind me of your parents," Iruka chuckled.

**Later that day**

Naruto had invited Lee and Naoki for dinner since Gaara had returned to Suna to attend some urgent business.

"I hope you do not mind us coming over on such short notice," Lee sighed. "Gaara has been quite busy lately."

"It's fine, Lee, besides it has been awhile since we last had a long chat." Naruto laughed. The man looked down and saw a pair of teal eyes peering out from behind Lee's legs, with a soft chuckle he knelt down. "Naoki, why don't you stop hiding behind your mother's legs and go play with Dai, Zale and Rioko?" The young boy stepped out from behind Lee and blushed.

"Mother made me wear it!" He squeaked out. Naoki was wearing a soft blue kimono with a dark obi.

"That's okay, Kyuubi makes Zale wear kimono's all the time," The blond chuckled. "The kids are upstairs, Yuko will call you down when dinners ready. Stay out of Taka's way though, he's in a bad mood today," Naoki nodded and scampered off to find the other three. "He reminds me a lot of Gaara."

"Yes, he does just without the thirst for blood," The two men laughed as they sat down in the living room to chat.

**Upstairs**

The four kids sat in Daisuke's room chatting non-stop about the future.

"I hope I'm on squad 7 like my mom and dad were," Daisuke said excitedly. Rioko huffed and left, he had stolen her idea. The young Uchiha looked at his cousin and Naoki, a blank expression on his face. "I just noticed this but both of you are wearing kimono's," He observed.

"You really are like your mom," Zale mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Dinners ready!" Yuko called making the boys run downstairs. They groaned when Rioko beat them, she had always been a bit faster. Zale sat next to his parents while Rioko sat to the right of Sasuke, Daisuke and Naoki sat between Sasuke, Naruto and Lee. Naruto and Lee could already tell that the two boys were fast friends.

**Time skip, 5 years later**

Daisuke was now 15 and as he had hoped he had been placed on Squad 7 along with 14 year old Sabaku no Naoki and Yui Shindo. They'd been Genin for about two years now, but only because they'd decided not to take part in last years Chunin Selection Exams, they'd settled for being rookie team of the year instead.

"Hey, mom, can Naoki stay for the night? His parents are in Suna for the next two days," Daisuke called as he and Naoki entered the Mansion.

"Sure, it's always nice to have him over," Naruto smiled. "You father wants a word with you though."

"I'll go upstairs," Naoki whispered as he swiftly climbed the stairs, they both fell over when Rioko stormed in cursing under her breath.

"You wanted to speak with me, dad?" Daisuke asked softly entering his fathers study.

"Yeah, take a seat, Dai," The young Uchiha did as he was told. "I'll just get to the point: do you have an interest in any of the girls?" Daisuke sighed at this.

"I guess not, none have really caught my eye…. But if you want me to marry a girl-"

"It's okay if you don't like girls, I mean look at your mother," They both chuckled. "Remember, you can always talk to me," Daisuke nodded and raced upstairs to find Naoki practically asleep on his bed. The Uchiha's heart began to race; his face heated up as he silently yet cautiously moved towards him.

* * *

Shukaku: I hope you like it and enjoy waiting for the next chapie. -laughs evilly- Plz R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Shukaku: Sorry, evil ending and don't hurt me but this may be the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for their help, reviews and characters, I appreciate it a lot.

Sasuke: Evil bitch.

Shukaku: -glares- You say something, teme? Cuz if you did you are gonna be the uke in my other stories!

Sasuke: No! Forgive me!

Shukaku: I'll think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Daisuke, Naoki and some others are mine, some aren't I'm just using 'em.

* * *

Daisuke slowly moved towards the seemingly sleeping teen on his bed. He gulped as he stared down at Naoki, he shook his head vigorously, trying to concentrate and not be drawn in by his best friends beautiful face. He blushed and tried to get his mind off the teen but his smooth skin was practically telling him to touch it; his flat belly was just waiting to be kissed….

_'Daisuke, stop it! He's your best friend and he's a boy…. I can't possibly like him,' _He let out a shaky moan as his thoughts drifted to Naoki.

"Daisuke-kun, is something wrong?" Naoki asked opening his eyes.

"Nothing, Naoki, and why were you sleeping? It's too early for you to fall asleep," He sat down just as the other teen sat up.

"I was just resting my eyes is all," He huffed. Daisuke laughed and the two began to wrestle, the Uchiha finally managed to pin Naoki to the bed and became confused. "Daisuke, I-I think….. I think I might like you," He said shyly. The older teen smiled softly down as his teammate; at least he knew how Naoki felt towards him.

"Naoki-chan, I'm confused about my own feelings, I don't know how I feel." He glanced at the teens pink lips. "Should we…. Should we you know….?"

"Kiss?" Daisuke nodded. "It's only a test kiss right?" Again he nodded. The two boys leaned closer and pressed their lips together. Daisuke pulled away slowly, he'd actually enjoyed their little kiss, did that mean he liked Naoki? "Um……. Could you get off me, Dai-kun?" The Uchiha blushed and crawled off him.

"I'm tired, what about you?" Daisuke asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my clothes," Naoki got up and headed out of the room to get some extra clothes from home.

_'Daisuke-kun, you should have jumped him on the way out! You Uchiha's are all the same…. Speaking of which I need to talk to your father.' _Daisuke paled and made a mad dash down to Sasuke's study.

"Dad, some weird voice is telling me things," Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you heard the voice?" He hissed.

"Since I turned 15, she's been telling me a lot of things, like how you and mom were trapped in that cabin," Sasuke stood and grasped his son's shoulders.

"Don't listen to a word she says, Daisuke, do NOT listen to her! She's evil and plays tricks on you mind!"

"Okay, I won't listen to her," The raven nodded as his son left.

_'Resse-chan, I know you're there,' _He sat back down.

_'What are you so grouchy about, Sasu-kun?'_ She asked innocently (A/N: Yeah right).

_'Why are you bothering Daisuke? He's too young to be exposed to such things.'_

_'If I remember correctly__, you were about his age when I exposed you to the wonders of hot man sex; which resulted in the pregnancy of the fox child. Speaking of pregnant, don't you know how to control yourself? You have two kids!'_

_'Not my fault Naruto is so damn sexy and fuckable,' _The Uchiha smirked.

_'There's a thing called a condom you know.'_

_'I don't think, I just act,' _Resse-chan fell silent for a moment.

_'I swear, you Uchiha's only ever have sex on your minds,' _Sasuke laughed at this. _'Well, I'm off to torture Daisuke now,' _She left before Sasuke could protest.

**Midnight**

Daisuke awoke with a low groan; his dreams had been plagued by Naoki who lay beside him sound asleep. _'A fresh mind provides me with so many opportunities,'_ Resse-chan giggled as an image flashed behind his eyes.

_'Go away and let me sleep,' _The Uchiha slid out of bed and into the bathroom.

_'Now why would I want to do that? I practically tortured your father before he finally got together with Naruto.'_

_'Go bother him then, not me, Resse-chan.'_

_'Naoki is a cute one isn't he?'_ Daisuke blushed and leaned against the wall after relieving himself. _'I think little Daisuke has a crush.'_

_'Do not!'_

_'Don't deny it, you Uchiha's are all the same, you love boys! Just look at Zale, he's falling head over heels for Ken.'_

_'We all know that Zale is gay, he's been flirting with the Hyuuga since we were at the Academy,' _He rolled his eyes. _'Just leave me alone so I can sleep, Kakashi-sensei is giving us the day off tomorrow.' _Resse-chan left as soon as the Uchiha slipped into bed. Daisuke had just closed his eyes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Naoki, you awake?" The teen didn't answer, guess he was still asleep. The teen smiled and wrapped his arms around Naoki's waist, pulling him closer.

**Morning**

Sasuke was up early as usual of course, and went to wake the two sleeping teens and his daughter. He opened the door silently, his eyes softened when the light from the hall spilled into the room and fell on the bed. The corner of his mouth twitched as he went to wake Naruto so he could see the scene in Daisuke's room.

"Naru-chan, wake up, there's something I want you to see." The man opened his blue eyes and groaned because of how early it was.

"I was up late, Sasuke, I need some sleep," He complained as the raven led him to the room. "Next time-"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to his lover's lips. "Take a look," Naruto looked into the room lazily but immediately began to smile madly.

"They are so precious," He cooed as Sasuke wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Daisuke lay on his back with one arm flung carelessly at his side, Naoki was resting with his head on Daisuke's chest and their fingers were laced; Naoki's free hand rested on the teen's chest as well.

"What's going on?" Itachi mumbled scratching his head.

"Look for yourself, brother," Sasuke whispered. The elder Uchiha looked into the room and smirked.

"Why is everyone crowded around Daisuke's room?" Kyuubi yawned. Itachi motioned for the kitsune to come look, the fox did so and smiled. "I always knew they would get together, just like Zale and Ken."

"Let's let them sleep," Naruto closed the door softly and the four men went downstairs.

**2 hours later**

Yui and a girl who looked surprisingly like Shikamaru entered the Uchiha Mansion, "they're upstairs sleeping." Sasuke said. "Do you mind waking them up?" They shook their heads. "Thanks, be sure not to go near Zale's room though."

"Okay, Uncle Sasuke!" Yui chirped. She'd taken up the habit of calling him uncle when she was little. The two teens raced upstairs and crept into Daisuke's room, the black haired teen flipped the lights on and the boys groaned. "You owe me 20 yen, Lily," The girl mumbled to herself and handed Yui the money.

"Lily? Yui? What are you doing in my room?" Daisuke grumbled placing an arm over his eyes.

"Sasuke-san told us to get you two up, it's already 8 in the morning," Lily sighed.

"Now get up, we may have the day off but that doesn't mean you can sleep the day away," Yui said. The two boys sat up, the girls took one look at Naoki's hair and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He blinked his teal eyes in confusion.

"You have a bad case of bed head," Daisuke chuckled. The teen blushed and ran to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"We'll be downstairs waiting," Lily giggled as she and Yui left the room. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and counted down in his head.

"AHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S ZALE!" The two girls shouted. Daisuke shook his head and laughed to himself, apparently they'd gone past his cousin's room just as he opened the door.

"What are they screaming about now?" Zale asked from the doorway.

"I think you scarred their poor innocent minds, Zale, now go put some clothes on." Daisuke snorted. The other Uchiha shrugged and walked back to his room.

"What did I miss?" Naoki yawned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Zale scarred Yui and Lily's minds for life," The teen giggled softly.

"Let me guess, he left his room nude right?" Daisuke nodded. "Let's get dressed and head downstairs before the girls come looking for us," The two boys took turns changing in the bathroom.

"I am hungry, let's see if Yurie has breakfast for us," The teens raced downstairs to the dining room.

"You boys are a little late for breakfast but I'll see what I can do," Yurie said upon seeing them. A few minutes later the old woman brought them some food which they ate quickly before heading for the front room.

"You two are a couple of slowpokes," Lily muttered.

"You're no better when we're training," Naoki snapped.

"This is such a drag," She sighed.

"You are just like your father, Lily," Sasuke chuckled just as he was about to leave. The young shadow master smiled and they all said good bye to him. After that the group headed out into the village where they met up with some friends.

"Kokoro, over here!" Yui waved to a teen with long silver hair.

"Hi guys, enjoying your day off?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, and what about you? It sucks that most Chunin have duty today," Lily said. Unlike her friends, Lily Nara was a Chunin.

"So far so good, I haven't been called on to lead any missions yet," Yui suddenly growled as a group of teens approached them, Naoki moved closer to Daisuke who grabbed his hand.

"What do you want, Shin?" Yui growled out at the boy. He ignored her and looked at the two boys, smirking when he saw their hands.

"Another gay Uchiha, you guys bring shame to Konohagakure," He spat out. Daisuke glared at him, making him look almost exactly like his father. "And Naoki is a disgrace to both Konohagakure and Sunagakure, the little brat," Naoki got a murderous look in his usually kind eyes.

"The only disgrace I see here is you," A low voice hissed from behind them. Daisuke's group took a step back, it was Satoshi Nakamura, and most of the village was creeped out by him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Satoshi, so butt out!" Shin snarled.

"Shin, Satoshi, knock it off right now," A female voice commanded. Kokoro relaxed as her former team mate Yori Fukijin appeared. "If you want to fight take it elsewhere."

"The freaks just keep coming," Shin sneered. "The Uchiha's were once such a great clan from what my mother has told me but now it's been reduced to a few of you, one female and the rest male, all the male's being gay as hell."

"So what if they're gay?!" A girl with blond hair demanded. "The whole village accepted the fact that their parent's liked each other so why can't you?"

"She's right, my mom accepted that after Naruto got pregnant and she was crazy about Uncle Sasuke," Yui added stepping forward.

"All of you give it a rest," A girl with black hair growled.

"Uh-oh, its Esper-chan," Ryo whispered wide eyed. Satoshi fixed his sunglasses and walked off, not wanting to get into a fight so soon.

"Shin, Ryo, Kei, Guy-sensei is looking for you now go," The three Genin reluctantly left. "If they cause any more trouble just go find Guy, he'll deal with them," The group nodded as the young Jonin left.

"Let's go back to the Mansion shall we?" Daisuke sighed.

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one day," Yui breathed. The said good bye to their friends before heading back to the Mansion where they then hid in Itachi's study because of Zale being his usual crazy self.

* * *

Shukaku: I know evil way to end a story but there shall be side storys that have to do with the kids! so stay tuned! Plz R&R 


End file.
